1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor varactors and a process for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, varactors for semiconductor circuitry are formed by alloying, diffusion and epitaxial growth techniques. These techniques of processing inherently limit the physical characteristics and physical dimensions of the varactor manufactured thereby.
An object of this invention is to provide a new and improved semiconductor varactor which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art devices.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved semiconductor varactor having a lamellar structure and wherein selected regions of the device are formed from recrystallized material of the material of the substrate.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved process for making a semiconductor varactor.
Other objects of this invention will, in part, be obvious and will, in part, appear hereinafter.